Magic Of Love
by SlashOnlyGirl
Summary: They travel to Narnia on an invite to discuss a treaty and somethings happen to our heroes that usually doesnt happen in Narnia or Camelot
1. PreFace: The Letter

Love Of Magic/Magic Of Love

PreFace:

The Letter

It was a peaceful day in the city of camelot. The villagers were running around doing there usually routine. Except for one who was running through the crowd try to get to the castle. After they reached the castle they stopped for a breath. Then he got back what energy he could and ran to the main hall. There he was greeted by King Uther, Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana and there servants Merlin and Gwen. The messenger bowed and then the king nodded and the messenger started speaking. "Sire a letter just came from a kingdom called narnia."

All lifted there heads to the young man, shocked to here this. Then the young messenger handed over the letter to the king then left(not without bowing of course). After the man left he started reading the letter. Then when he was finish he smiled then turned to Arthur and Morgana "Queen Susan and King Caspian has invited us over to their kingdom to talk about a tready with Narnia and Camelot".

Arthur and Morgana smiled at each other, they hardly ever got to leave the castle grounds.

"What time shall we be leaving sire" said Morgana to Uther

"Tommarow my dear"

Then Arthur spoke "do you know anything about narnia father?" he asked in question

"What do we need to konw about narnia?"

"The laws maybe?" Arthur was right they needed to know about the laws and customs of the country they would see in a weeks time. Then Uther thought up a plan. "Arthur we might not know all about narnia, but your servant will" he said gesturing to merlin.

"What?!" they both said in union

"You want Merlin to learn thousands of years of legends and history in a week?!" said Arthur yelling at his father with a newly found anger. And then a laugh came from behind, he saw merlin trying to surpress an all out laughing spree.

"Why are you laughing merlin?" asked Gwen who finally had spoken. Then merlin stopped and said peacfully "I already know all about narnia"

"Well" said Uther "That saved us much time, its now time to get ready and leave"

Then with a bow from everyone they all left to get ready for the journey to Narnia.


	2. Getting Ready& Leaving For Narnia

Magic of Love

Chapter 1: Getting Ready & Leaving For Narnia

No PoV

_____________________________________________________________________

As everyone left Merlin was thinking about how the stay in Narnia would go. No one knew but Merlin had been to Narnia before. And for 3 years he served as Prince Cedric's manservent. But he had to leave because his mother needed help back home. And now after 3 years he would to return to his old king, queen, prince and most important his princess.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur's PoV

As I walked to my room I got thinking of something: How did Merlin konw all about Narnia. I will have to question him about that, but not until after we are on our way. I thought of the most polite way to ask him while walking the rest of the distance to my chambers.

As soon as I made it I started packing....

_____________________________________________________________________________

Morgana's PoV

'Wow' I thought 'for once the king or the prince didnt know anything about another kingdom.' I smiled for I knew that Merlin had been to Narnia before he moved to Camelot. Then I made it to my chambers. And as I started packing I thought of how Merlin was connected to Narnia...

_____________________________________________________________________________

Gwen's PoV

'This is going to be so much fun!' was the only thought on my mind, besides that Merlin knew something better that Arthur. I was so happy I was skipping most of the way to my house in the village. When a reached home I ran inside and as quickly as I could I started packing 'the sooner we get to Narnia the better' I thought. In five short minutes i was done. 'Now, am I missing anything...'

_____________________________________________________________________________

Gaius's PoV

I was staring at Merlin the whole time on the way back to our chambers, he had a smile on his face ever since we left the throne room 'he is either excited or cant wait to go back' I thought as we reached our chambers.

As soon as we got home Merlin ran like a wolf to his small room across the chamber and slammed the door shut so hard that the whole room shook 'oh well' i thought thwn started packing...

_____________________________________________________________________________

Merlin's PoV

'Oh my godness, I cant believe that after three years Im going back' I thought as me and Gaius made our way back to our chambers. Then when we madr it I ran into my room and shut the door. Then using my magic I had everything packed in about fifteen seconds...

_____________________________________________________________________________

No One's PoV

Then in an hour they all meet at the stables and packed the horses and rode down to the docks to leave for Narnia (they decided to leave a day earlier). Then they all made it to the docks. They were taking the _Falcon_, said to be the most fast ship in all of Camelot and the biggest kingdoms around.

And then within an hour they were off to Narnia....


	3. The Journey To Narnia: Part 1

Magic Of Love

The Journey To Narnia: Part 1

No PoV

There is a long journey ahead of them for the voyage to Narnia took about a week by sea. It's quite long to travel by sea, but it is better than traveling by land. For to take this journey by a horses would take a months time. So sea was their route of choice.

And the ship was very busy indeed. For the crew was bustling around keeping the ship in shape for the long trip.

And as for the royal passengers, they were busy as well. Prince Arthur and King Uther were in the captains cabin talking about the journey ahead. And the Lady Morgana and her servant Gwen were in the ladies chambers talking about how this adventure will be and how Merlin knew so much about Narnia.

And as for Merlin he was in the crows nest looking out at the horizon toward Narnia, his old home and country filled with friends and loved ones.

And that is who he wanted to see most, his lover the beautiful Princess Katherine of Narnia. He never stopped loving her and he never forgot the promise he made to her before he left...

_" I wish you didnt have to leave Merlin" said Katie (her nickname given to her by Merlin)._

_" I dont want to leave either but I need to go back and help my mother with the village"._

_Then she started to cry and Merlin wrapped his arms around her as she Merlin rubbed her back and said soothing words._

_Then he said to her " If the sun shines in the day, and the moon shines at night, I will return in 3 years when the time is right." She looked up at him with tear ridden eyes and said "promise?"_

_And with one last kiss he promised to love her and return to her._

_Then she whispered " I love you."_

Then the memory was stopped by one of the crew mates shouting "we're under attack!!"

Merlin looked over the edge to see Arthur and Uther fighting with some strange and ugly beasts. And with one look Merlin knew that they're Fell beasts: the White Witches followers. Merlin had fought them before at the castle during some of their raids.

But it was strange that they would know that they're going to Narnia. '_A agent probably snuck in to the castle again' _Merlin thought. Then he looked down again to see a large black wolf with orange eyes staring up at him with hatred. Merlin looked closer to see that it was the leader Roran.

Then Roran howled "There he is, up in the crows nest, shoot him!"

Then the dwarfs fired their volly of arrows laced with poison. And Merlin ducked to avoid them, but when he thought they were over and stood up he ended up with an arrow in his arm.

Merlin cried out in pain and was brought down on one knee.

* * *

Arthur's PoV

When my father and I heard the shouts of the crew members we ran out to see that the ship's under attack!

We saw that the attacks were ugly beasts with fur and horns!

Then we grabbed out swords and ran out onto the main deck and started to kill every monster in sight. And when I went to find the leader, I saw that it was a large with with piercing orange eyes. And when i was about to go and kill him he howled "There he is, up in the crows nest, shoot him!"

And then I looked up to see that... It was Merlin! up in the crows nest!

Then they fired their arrows and shot at him. But they missed because Merlin ducked out of the way. _" So, Merlin can use his head" _I thought. Then I heard a scream coming up from the nest. I looked up to see that Merlin had an arrow embedded in his arm.

"Merlin!" I screamed and ranon my way to the nest. But the dwarfs surrounded me and when they were about to attack the leader was killed. I looked to see Sir Leon with a bow in his hands.

Then the rest of the knights came from the lower levels and attacked so I could get up to Merlin.

I ran up to the crows nest to see Merlin leaning on the poll breathing hard, and his face as pale as winter snow.

"Merlin, Merlin answer me!" I shouted, but he couldnt hear me, for he had passed out seconds ago.

I knew he needed to be treated, but not until all of this blows over. What if he didnt make it by then? Then my prayers were answered, a shout to me that said "They're falling back

sire."

I took one more look at Merlin before I left the crows nest to join my father. But before I reached him another scream was heard. I looked up to see Morgana up in the crows nest.

" What is it Morgana?" my father shouted up to her. " It's Merlin, he's injured!" said Morgana with a tear stained face. " Well then, you two go up and bring him down here" said my father to some knights.

* * *

1 hour later

Morgana's PoV

It's been an hour since Merlin was brought down from the crows nests. And now he was in the doctors chambers getting checked on. Gwen, Arthur and I have been waiting outside the whole time while Uther was in there with the doctor talking.

" What I dont get is why my father is in there with Merlin if he doesnt like him?" Arthur questioned. " Gwen and I are wondering the same thing Arthur" I said to him and Gwen nodded in agreement.

Then the door opened and Uther stepped out with an angry expression on his face. " What's the matter my lord?" asked Gwen.

" Our doctor is a Narnian by blood and he said that those creatures shot him because he had spent some of his time in Narnia with the prince killing them."

We all gasped at that statement, for we didnt know that Merlin had been to Narnia let along met the prince and fought with him. " How is that possible!" Arthur shouted.

" Maybe he was working under him as a servant?" I said to them.

" It makes sense" said Gwen

" Thank you for agreeing with me"

" Your welcome my lady" Gwen said with a bow.

Just then the doctor came out from his chambers and closed the quietly. Then he looked up at us with sad eyes and we knew that meant he wasnt gonna make it.

That is when Gwen started crying and I held he while she wept. " Is there anything you can do to save him?" I asked while tears fell down my face. " If we can get to Narnia and use Queen Lucy's cordial then we can save him" said the doctor.

Gwen looked up with red eyes and said " Then we better hurry."

* * *

And thats the Next Chapter I hope you like it

Plz review unless its about grammer problems

And look at my profile or post 'PoemContest' for a surprise


	4. The Journey To Narnia: Part 2

**Magic of Love**

**The Journey to Narnia: Part 2**

**No PoV**

**As the days pass by everyone had heard that Merlin had been injured and needed special care. And everyone on the boat never Merlin as a loyal and sweet young man. So when they found out the whole ship quickened their pace so they can make it to Narnia faster, so Merlin can get his cure.**

**And those who werent working or was on break would go to the doctors chambers and care for him so the doctor can take a break himself. But it was mostly Gwen and Morgana who went to check on him. And sometimes they would fall asleep during the night while caring for him. **

**And on one of the days they cared for him Arthur and Uther stopped by to see him. And as they entered they saw that Merlin was awake and was talking with them. And when Merlin looked up at the door he froze when he saw them, for Merlin had just told the girls everything about his life in Narnia.**

**" What is it Merlin?" asked Gwen with worry as she saw him grow paler.**

**" Look behind you" was all Merlin had to say, for when the girls turned around they froze too. And the Prince and King stared at them with confused eyes until Arthur broke out of his trance and said " still alive I see".**

**The girls relaxed when they realised that the men werent here to confront Merlin on his 3 year stay in Narnia.**

**" Lets hope it stays that way when we get to Cair Paravel" said Morgana with a serious worried tone while holding Merlin's hand. For she as a secret love for Merlin ever since she met him and has never told anyone, not even Gwen.**

**" What is this Cair Paravel Morgana?" asked Uther while staring at Merlin with a curious look. **_' I will found out about your past Merlin, for I need to know what you know about this land'._

**But before Morgana could answer his question, Merlin gave the answer for her " Cair Paravel is the castle in which King Caspian the X and Queen Susan the Gentle rule over Narnia, for it is the nations capital."**

**Uther was too shocked to answer so he gave a nod to return his thanks. Arthur was not impressed and he is still made that Merlin had met another prince besides himself and fought with him when Merlin is probably the only person he knows that is incapable of holding a sword let along using one.**

**" So Merlin, tell me how you know so much about Narnia?" asked Arthur with clenched teeth. But before anyone could say anything Sir Leon ran into the room.**

**" What is it Leon?" asked Uther.**

**" We have arrived at the castle my lord."**

**And when Morgana and Gwen heard this they hugged eachother and Merlin for they new that he would live and see Katie again after 3 years of being apart.**

**" Very well, go and bring some men to help Merlin outside to the docks".**

**" Yes my lord" and with a bow Leon left to go and find some knights to help Merlin. And in no time at all they came back and carried him out for the knights were already waiting outside of the main deck.**

**And when they returned to the main deck they saw a young girl years older than Morgana waiting for them holding a large vile filled with a red liquid.**

**And when the girl saw them she ran over and ordered the knights to lay him on the deck. And after they did the girl took off the cap and poured a drop of the cordial into his mouth. And in a few short seconds Merlin opened his eyes to see a young face he knew very well. And after she helped him up they hugged one another.**

**" I never thought id see you again Merlin" the stranger said with tears falling down her face.**

**" And I thought you were always the positive one" Merlin whispered which earned him with a hit in the arm.**

**" Can you blame me for missing you Merlin, its been 3 years since we saw you."**

**" Well, I did promise to come back didnt I?"**

**" Yeah, so..."**

**"So you shouldnt have to cry then."**

**But before their rant could continue a cough was heard next to them. They both turned to see everyone staring at them looking very confused.**

**" Merlin, who is this girl?" asked Arthur sounding rather annoyed with no knowing what was going on.**

**Merlin put a hand on her shoulder and said " This young women is Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia."**

**Lucy gave a bow to the visiting royals and said " Welcome to Cair Paravel, my family has been waiting for you."**

**" Then shal we be off my lady?" said Gwen**

**" Yes, let us be off"**

* * *

**The Castle**

**Merlin's PoV**

**As we reached the main gate to the castle I started to get excited for I was moments away from seeing the women who I feel in love with during my stay at the castle.**

**And when we reached the gate I saw two figured standing on the steps to greet us, and with one look I know exactly who they are. And as I helped Morgana down from her horse I kept thinking if they remembered not to tell my secret.**

**And as we stepped up to see them all of the memories I had here came back to me. And all the people I meet i couldnt stop thinking about.**

**But I was torn out of my thoughts by a voice saying " Welcome to our home, I hope you will enjoy your stay with us". And I knew from the first word that it was Susan and Caspian here, but were was Katherine?**

**" My dear Queen Susan no one has ever **_not _**been comfortable with you being the great hostess that you are" I said to draw their attention to me. Susan and Caspian looked over at me with wide eyes, for they probably thought I wasnt gonna show up.**

**Susan was the first to get over her shock, for she was a fast women.**

**" Merlin dear, how nice of you to come back to us" she said when I went up to greet her. And she didnt look different at all. She was still know as the most beautiful queen around this region. And many of the men who fawned over her upset when they found out she was to marry Caspian.**

**" Its nice to be back Susan and might I say you and Caspian havent aged a day" and this made Susan giggle and Caspian laugh.**

**" You always were the suck up Merlin" said Caspian as he came over and shook my hand.**

**And before it looked like anyone was going to interupt this little reunion a voice was heard from behind Susan and Caspian.**

**" Merlin?"**

**I look over to see the one I have been thinking of since the letter arrived.**

**" Katherine"**

* * *

**And that the next chapter i hope to update soon**


	5. Love Reunited

Merlin/Narnia Crossover

Magic of Love

Merlin/Katherine

Alittle something you should know... Merlin was 17 when he worked there. Merlin was 19 when he left. Merlin is 21 when he returns. Katherine/Gwen is going to be 20 and Arthur/Morgana are going to be 23.

Chapter 5: Love Reunited

Katherine's PoV

When I heard that my mother and father were inviting the royal family from Camelot I got very excited. I have never had the chance to go to there before, because Ive been training to be queen by my mother hands. Many tales of Camelot have reached my eyes from... Merlin. When he was here, he told me many things about that great city. He had never been there but he has an uncle who is the royal physician.

I wish I could have heard more, but I havent heard from since he left. It has been 3 years already. He promised that he would be back by then, and today is the third year anniversery of when he left. Usually I would lock myself up in my room and look through all the pictures that we made from our magic.

When I was young, Aslan blessed me with the deep magic of Narnia. This gift has never been given before in the history of Narnia. He gave it to me because I was the only one that had the will and strength to use this magic the right way. He also told me that it would connect me to the one person that I would care about most in my life.

Most of the pictures were taken at Archland, where Merlin worked as the servant for Prince Cedrin. But Merlin wasnt just a servant, he was also the Court Sorcerer of Archland. He handled all affairs that contained anything remotely magical or supernatural. Since he is considered a lord, he is allowed to court royalty. Which is how Merlin and I were able to be together, even though he was a servant.

The times we shared were the best two years of my life. I would give anything to have him back again.

A knock on the door threw my thoughts out the window. I heard a servant my uncle Edmund tell me that the royal family had arrived. Quickly I wipped away the tears that had spilled over my eyes. Slowly I walked down the grand staircase to the main entrance of the castle. As I stared up at the elegent door, the nerves started to appear.

I had a feeling that my mom and dad would try to set me up with Prince Arthur. Even though I heard he is three years older than me. I took a deep breath and finally let myself go through the doors.

They were all there. The king, the prince, the king's ward and her servant. But there was someone there that looked so familiar.

I heard my mother giggle and my father laugh. This mystery man must be great if he can get my mom to giggle infront of her husband. She never does that, in case he gets jealous.

" You always were the suck up Merlin" said my father as he shook his hand. Did he just say what I heard?

"Merlin?" I said more to myself than anyone else. Everyone looked past my parents to see where the noise came from. But my eyes were only on Merlin.

"Katherine" he said so quietly that I could barely hear him. Before I knew what my legs were doing I was running toward Merlin. He ran at me to and once he reached me he spun me around in the air. I laughed like I use to before left. I have never felt so alive before in my life, seeing him again was like the ultimate gift.

Once he put me down I had to reach up to see if he was real, and he is.

"I cant believe your back" I told him when I felt the tears reappearing. He reached down and wiped them away before they could spill over.

"I told you I would be back didnt I?"

"Yes you did and there is something that you have to give me" I teased. I knew that he knew what I was talking about cuz he leaned down toward me.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" he teased back.

"This"

I closed the distance between us and started the kiss that I have been waiting three years for. His lips still felt the same and he still tasted the same, like magic. Even though we are magical, we still have to breath. So we pulled apart and I saw that everyone was staring at us, including my parents.

"What are you all staring at?" I exclaimed not bothering to cover how annoyed I sounded. They just kept on staring, I just wanted to walk over there and smack some sense into them. But my mother the queen would say that is very unlady and princess like of me.

"Sorry Katie but can you blame your parents for watching you reunite with your true love?" asked my dad. I crossed my arms and had one of my famous stare downs with him. Having an uncle who did it alot with his brother has its perks.

"Katherine, we just wanted to see how you reacted to us bringing him over here" Susan said. My eyes widened when she said "bringing". My parents knew Merlin was in Camelot and decided to invite them over so I could see him?

"What did you say?"


End file.
